1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-emitting laser apparatus, an optical module, and a method of driving a surface-emitting laser element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface-emitting laser elements (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers: VCSELs) are used sometimes as signal light sources in a relatively short reach optical transmission such as optical interconnections. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a multimode surface-emitting laser element oscillates laser in a plurality of lateral modes at a wavelength of 850 nm.